The Test
by BlueMoonShadows
Summary: Every five hundred years Creepypasta go forth to find candidates for the test. They are all human women. If a woman won she is turned into a Creepypasta. One Creepypasta chose a woman that was not quite all that human. She is better then the others in all but sanity. She is quite insane. Watch as she changes the whole foundation of the world.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, this is my new story hope you like it!

Fear is never an actuality; it is either before or after the active present. When there is fear in the active present, is it fear? It is there and there is no escape from it, no evasion possible. There, at that actual moment, there is total attention at the moment of danger, physical or psychological. When there is complete attention there is no fear. But the actual fact of inattention breeds fear; fear arises when there is an avoidance of the fact, a flight; then the very escape itself is fear.  
JIDDU KRISHNAMURTI

CHAPTER ONE: Retrieval

All of the CreepyPastas were out looking for there contenders for The Test. The Test happened every five hundred years and this was to be the first for many of the new creepies. Such as Jeff the Killer, BEN DROWNED, Eyeless Jack,l Herobrine , as well as Masky and Hoody. For others this has been many times for them. Like Slenderman and his three other brothers, this will be their seventh time in participating in The Test. But we are going to be concentrating on someone that is not a pasta, we'll be meeting them soon. But I have to explain The Test to you first so you won't be confused. The Test started around the seventeen hundreds. They were waning in numbers and they needed something to curb their aggressive sides. One of the old CreepyPasta, who has since perished, thought up The Test. It is a series of challenges meant to test the contenders, it tests their endurance, sanity and wit. Each participating CreepyPasta has a contender, they are all female. Those who win become CreepyPastas and chose mates out of the male creepies. The losers are either killed or have their mind wiped and sent home, being sent home is rare. It is rare to find a female creepy that was not a winner of The Test. Women usually aren't bloodthirsty enough to gain the change. There will be many CreepyPastas participating in the games this time.

In the city of Peirce, Nebraska it was quite quiet because it was about midnight. Most were asleep but some were not. Let's go to the house of one Grace Evermore who was awake playing minecraft. She was in her single player world building a gigantic fortress. She was almost completed when a explosion blew up part of her wall. "What the fuck?!" Grace screamed. "That is not freaken possible I have it on peacefull and single player!" Then a chat bubble popped up with the screen name coming up as Herobrine. 'Where is your god now?' It read. Grace furiously typed back: Fuck off. He responded with: what no screaming? No why would I? Your not really that scary. But why did you blow up my fortress? Herobrine typed: because I could that's why. Grace answered with: fine bitch bye. Then she logged out of minecraft. A dark voice rumbled behind her "Where do you think you going?" Hands placed themselves on her shoulders. She squeaked at their sudden appearance. "What a cute sound." "I am not cute!" She yelled while twisting around and punching him in the face. He staggered and his grip on her failed. She took the chance to to over to her open window. "Wait!" He shouted. She paused with a leg out of the window. "What?" "I want you to be my contender in The Test." "Wait, isn't that a myth?" She asked. "No." He replied. "If it was I wouldn't be here." "You are the best minecraft player and as such I want you to compete. "But what is it?" She questioned. "I'll tell you."

-time skip-

"-so that's what it is, would you compete for me?" He asked.  
"Sure." She replied. "Really?" "Yep." "That fast?" "I'm bored and it seems like fun." She giggled. "How is it fun you might die." "That's of no concenquence to me." "Oh hey, I was wondering, are genetic experimentations allowed?" "Well there isn't anything in the rules about not allowing them." "Why do you ask?" He questioned. "Well... I'm a genetic exeperiment, I was sold to them by my parents. I have a twin brother but he's probably dead by now." "What was his name?" Herobrine asked. "His name was Jeffery." Grace answered. He blinked in shock. "What?" Grace asked. "I don't think he is dead Grace." "Really?!" She happily questioned.

-to be continued-

AN: hope you all liked it. I won't post the second chapter until I get five reviews. They don't have to be long at all. Bye now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: here's chapter two!

There is no living thing that is not afraid when it faces danger. The true courage is in facing danger when you are afraid.

L. FRANK BAUM

CHAPTER TWO: The Beginning

AN: thanks to those who reviewed

Herobrine blinked. "By who?" He asked.

"My parents sold me, they were going to sell my twin brother as well but I convinced them not to.

Don't bother trying to find them anyway they are already dead."

"Did you-?"

"No." She answered.

"My brother went insane from the pain of my brandings and his own anger that he killed them both and he also killed our older brother, Liu." (How many can guess who the brother is?)

Herobrine blinked for a second processing the new information, then he asked.

"Brandings?"

Grace sighed and replied. "When I first got there I was struggling, they had me strapped down on a medical table by a large furnace with a bunch of metal rods sticking out of it.

FLASHBACK

Grace looked on in fear as one man in a mask put on a pair heavy gloves and removed one of the bars from that furnace. It was glowing red-hot with a crescent moon on the end glowing cherry red. The other masked men cut off her shirt and held her head to the side exposing my neck. He then pressed the super heated crescent her neck. Grace was screaming and sobbing in pain. She then passed out so she don't know what happened after that. When she woke up her neck was bandaged and she was in a white padded room. Grace was just lying there silently sobbing in pain and fear. Then the masked man from before walked in.

"Hello Miss Grace, I am Doctor Stevens, I will be your personal, Ahem, caretaker for the duration of your stay here." He said. "If you behave, you won't ever feel pain again, now won't that be nice?" He asked.

He gave her a kind smile but when she looked into his eyes she saw cold black darkness, there was nothing but icy blackness. He reached out towards her. She squeaked and flinched in fear, yelping in pain when her burned shoulder screamed in protest.

"Now, now sweetie don't hurt yourself I just want to help. We don't want to hurt you, we just want to study you."

Grace spoke for the first time since she got here.

"S-st-study me?" She stuttered, blinking her large red eyes.

"Yes." He replied. "We want to see what would happen to an albino human when subjected to genetic manipulation."

"What does that mean?" She questioned.

"It means that we will try to combine your DNA with other animals, maybe some things that are not either human or animal, and you will choose what animal you will be combined with."

Grace looked at him in shock. "Wha-what? I don't want to be mutated or choose to be mutated!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry my dear but you don't have a choice, for you see, we now own you."

END OF CHAPTER

An: tehe I'm evil. Correct? I am going to be starting a poll about who Grace will be paired with.

Pairings

SkyTheKidRS

Deadlox

SkyTheKidRS and Deadlox

EnderLox

SkyBrine

SkyBrine and EnderLox

Voting will determine who she will be paired with.

You can add more people but I have to have information about who and what they are.

If you want yaoi I will make yaoi -"-

p.s. they will be a bit shorter due to finals in school. sorry

And now it will be the usual now: five reviews to update.


End file.
